


Break Time

by heeroluva



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Docking, Explicit Language, M/M, Nipple Play, Painplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-15
Updated: 2011-04-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:42:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny have some fun in the office when they catch a moment alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break Time

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Steve/Danny, docking

“Fuck,” Danny hissed as Steve finally managed to undo his pants, shoving them and his boxers down to bunch at his thighs. “Fuck,” he hissed again as Steve’s fist closed tightly around him. With trembling hands he finally got Steve’s jeans undone, mentally jealous of cool control that Steve displayed even at times like this.

Danny didn’t bother to push them down, just spread them open and reached into Steve’s underwear, pulling him out. He took his time, not going in for the kill as Steve had. His hand loosely encircled Steve’s cock and he admired the package. He’d never seen someone with such a long foreskin before, the extra skin completely hiding the head with room left for more. It had fascinated him the first time he’d seen it, and it still fascinated him now, so different from his own cut cock.

Bucking as Steven suddenly started pumping his fist around him, Danny reached down and tugged lightly on the loose skin, grinning as Steve jerk at the sensation before letting loose a full body shudder. Danny had learned very quickly how sensitive Steve was here. With teasing strokes, his fingers dipped below it, circled slowly, stretching the skin, but not quite torching the head of his cock.

It was Danny’s turn to jump as Steven suddenly dropped his head, and sucked harshly on his neck, high enough that he knew there was no way that his collar would cover it. In retaliation, he pushed up Steve’s shirt bunching it under his arm bits and raised one hand to a nipple while dipping his mouth to another. He twisted and tugged harshly on the one while grazing his teeth against the other, delighting in the curse that he wrenched from Steven.

“Fuck, Danno,” Steve murmured, hand faltering on Danny’s cock.

Another thing that Danny had quickly learned was that Steve’s nipples were also surprisingly sensitive. He’d found out the night that he’d made the SEAL come from nipple stimulation alone. He wasn’t sure which of them was more shocked, but it was a piece of information that Danny had quickly put to good use, particularly when he wanted to fight dirty, but that wasn’t for here or now. He had something else in mind today.

His questing finally brought him into contact with the head of Steve’s cock, resulting in another shudder and moan. He continued circling slowly, enjoying the slick wetness and heat. Raising his head, he pulled Steve’s down for a kiss, while pushing Steve’s hand away from his cock. Steve tried to pull away in confusion, but Danny shushed him with another kiss.

Fisting his own cock, he rubbed its tip against Steve’s, moaning at the contact. He tugged on the skin there, spreading it wide, trying to slip inside, but missing.

“Jesus, Danno,” Steve growled, realizing what he had in mind. Wrapping his fist around his own cock to anchor it in place, Danny finally managed to slip in. They both groaned at the contact.

Danny wrapped his hand around the layer of skin covering both of them, and slid his fist towards himself, stretching it out so that it covered nearly a third of him. It was an amazing sight, an amazing feeling, and if Steve’s heavy-lidded eyes and panting was anything to go by, he felt the same way.

With another slow slide, he slid his fist away from him, back towards Steve, pulling the skin along with it until he was almost completely exposed before changing directions again, and dragging it back with a slow slide.

Steve’s hand’s suddenly shot out, delving under his pants to cup his ass, squeezing tight enough that he knew it was likely to leave marks, but he didn’t care, wanted it, wanted this, anything Steve could give, anything he could take.

Danny stretches the skin tight, pulling just a fraction farther, delighting in a throaty moan and buck of hips that he’s awarded with.

“Fuck, Danno… More, please.”

Shit, Danny almost came right then and there. Steve didn’t beg very often, but when he did, it got Danny hotter than anything else. Danny wasn’t sure if he was sad or relieved that Steve hadn’t figured that one out yet.

Raising his head, he took in Steve’s panting form. His pupils were widely dilated, his chest glistening with sweat topped with two swollen nipples turned cherry red from Danny’s earlier ministrations. His neck was arched deliciously, just begged to be marked. Dropping his head, Danny did just that, while his hand began moving again.

The moist heat that surrounded him was unlike anything he’d ever experienced before, and he felt a flare of jealousy knowing that he could never experience what Steve was feeling. This time when he reached the tip, he kept going until he was completely exposed, pushing back until Steve’s glands were revealed, pulling the skin taunt until the skin glistened smooth and sleek, his cock leading copious amount of precome that he spread over them both.

He pulled back again, covering himself in the silken sheath once more, reveling in the noises that he was wrenching from Steve. Steve was normally a quiet lover, and this, seeing him come so undone in his hands was the most powerful feelings.

Danny shuddered and Steve suddenly pulled on ass cheeks, spreading him wide open, massaging the flesh there. That was all the incentive Danny needed, and he soon found a rhythm. It wasn’t perfect, but it felt good and that’s all that mattered.

Feeling the telltale swelling in Steven’s cock, Danny pulled the skin tight over himself, and as the first blast of Steve’s orgasm hit the head of his cock, Danny felt his balls draw up, and he quickly joined him. The skin ballooned with their combined orgasms, Danny’s fisting hold it tightly in place, not allowing any to escape.

As they finally both began to go limp and they grew too sensitive for more contact, Danny reluctantly pulled away. He marveled at the stretched skin, looking longer than ever, than again as their combined come began to ooze out in a thick stream, obscene and amazing, yet unbelievable hot.

His hand shot out, catching it before it could hit the carpet, and he sank to his knees to lick him clean. Steve pushed weakly at his shoulders, “Shit, man. Don’t. I’m too sensitive.”

But Steve didn’t put up a fight or try to stop him again when his tongue delved under the folds, savoring the mixed flavor that he encountered.

“Steve? Danny?” Chin’s voice drifted towards them.

They shared a look and scrambled to get their clothes straightened out, knowing that there was no way that Chin was obvious enough to miss their just fucked expression. This was why they shouldn’t do this in the office. But it hadn’t stopped them yet.

Steve had just finished sucking the cum off Danny’s fingers when Chin, stepped through the door looking both curious and amused.


End file.
